


Belongings

by guineamania



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adorable idiots in love, Finn finding a home, Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot, Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn finally finds somewhere to belong and Poe is determined to give Finn things to call his own, even a boyfriend to call his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belongings

When Finn is discharged from the medical bay he is ushered into a spare room without a thought. Finn never had a room before; he had a bunk but no belongings to make it his own. That never seemed to bother him until he had something better. Poe had returned the jacket with the back patched up so flawlessly it was like nothing had ever happened. So as his first act, Finn hung the jacket up on the hook on wall in the corner of the room. His heart swelled at the sight of something that belonged to him sat in his room. It was only small but meant so much. Poe had given him everything; a chance in the resistance, a jacket … A name. “Hey buddy,” the man in question called out. Finn spun around on his heels and the pilot was stood leaning on the doorframe with a dopey smile. “Settling in okay?” Poe asked and Finn found himself nodding with a grin forming on his face. He felt ashamed that such little things were the cause of this much joy but he just couldn't stop it. He finally had found his place, fighting for something he cared about with people he cared about. Rey was his best friend and Poe was, well Poe was just Poe.  
  
That night Finn couldn't sleep in his new bed and just laid there, staring at the ceiling in the dark. It was going to take a while to form a normal sleep pattern but from what Poe said it seemed like most people slept at the same time every night and night sentry shifts were very infrequent and spread equally throughout the base’s force. In the first order he hadn't had to work that many nights but he had to work late enough that he became more of a night owl. Quietly but growing in intensity, music began to flow through the wall stirring Finn from his thoughts. He just laid there listening to the melodious voice with a little smile on his lips. It was beautiful, Finn had never heard anything like that before, he understood the concept of music but had never understood the appeal but now he knew in his heart that he liked it. So he decided to go investigate, hoping the person in the next room over wouldn't mind the intrusion of a curious ex-Stormtrooper. The whole base had been very accommodating in answering all of his questions, delighting in being able to explain even the most basic of things to him. General Organa had promised to teach him and Rey how to cook so they could make meals for themselves outside of the canteen hours. It probably helped that she treated Poe like her child and her brother was going to be Rey’s mentor, so the two new arrivals had been adopted into the little surrogate family. Hesitantly Finn knocked on his neighbour’s door and it slid open unbidden. “Hey neighbour,” Poe chirped from where he sat cross legged in the middle of his floor with a little silver box in front of his folded legs.  
“We’re neighbours?” Finn questioned, stepping into Poe’s room after being rammed in the back of the legs by BB-8. That droid was so pushy. Now Poe’s room was the complete opposite of his; clutter covered every available surface with so many different trinkets that Finn had no idea what they could be. Blueprints of what looked like an X-Wing covered one wall and a little model replica of the Millennium Falcon took pride of place on his window sill. Poe had explained, when they were talking in the medical bay, that as a child his father had regaled him with the tales of the Resistance and Han Solo. Han had left by the time Poe was old enough to be allowed to hang around on the base on Yavin 4 but the man had idolised Han Solo for his whole life. He was heartbroken to hear of Han’s death before they were ever able to meet.   
“Yeah there was a spare room next to me so we thought you might as well take it, friendly faces and all that,” Poe explained casually. “Sorry about the music, didn't realise it was that loud,” Poe continued before Finn could get a word in.   
“No,” Finn exclaimed, stopping Poe in his tracks as he began to get up to put the box away. “I mean, I liked it. I was just wondering how you made music in your room?” Finn explained, mentally kicking himself for looking like a fool again. Poe dived into a passionate explanation about how the box held music and he could select which song he wanted and play it through the speakers. The next morning, Finn found a music box on his doorstop with a little bow on it. The gift took pride of place on his bookshelf.

 

A couple of days later, Finn had another revelation. Poe had just come back from a mission and Finn was sat on his bed listening to the tales of adventure. “I mean it was just a regular recon mission, nothing special really but Jess always has fun visiting new planets,” Poe explained as he pulled off his flight suit and pulled on a pair of navy cargo pants and a slightly stained grey t-shirt. Finn looked down at his own clothes; he still only had the one outfit he was given when he left the medical ward. It hadn’t occurred to him that people may have more than one outfit even though he had seen Poe in more things than just his flight suit. “And she just had to buy this necklace but in the time it took her to negotiate we spotted by a first order sympathiser so we had to run back to the ships and get off world before they could tag us,” Poe continued, pulling on a new less battered flight jacket. It was completely different to the one Finn now owned but the leather hugged him in all the right places.

“Should I have more clothes?” Finn blurted out. Poe spun round and frowned.

“What do you mean? I like how you look,” Poe replied, settling down next to Finn on the bed.

“You have all these different clothes and I only have the one outfit the resistance gave me,” Finn murmured but Poe understood.

“Come on, I’ll take you shopping next time we go on a supply run but for now I have something to show you,” Poe explained, linking hands with Finn and pulling him out into the corridor.

“I wasn’t meaning now. I mean it can wait, it’s just a silly little thought,” Finn argued as Poe lead him through the twisting and turning corridors.

“It’s not silly, you need to have your own things and the resistance have something for this. I thought Snap gave you the tour. He should have brought you down here,” Poe replied, pushing open a door into a quite large store room. Every inch of space was full of organised clothes. Finn had never seen so many different garmants and there was even a whole wall with flight suits on. Finn had always wanted one for when he went out on air missions with Poe. “This is the swap room. People in the base are always outgrowing clothes and of course as in a war we have causalities. If people don’t want some item of clothing anymore or their next of kin chooses to donate then they come down here. We don’t often have chance to go shopping so we often end up swapping clothes. Everyone has that one item that will never make it down here but most things to the rounds. Like this jacket used to be Wedge’s,” Poe explained, judging Finn and dragging him over to the section of clothes that would fit him.

“What’s your one thing?” Finn asked as he sifted through selecting a couple of different shirts and trousers and one warm looking jumper.

“Your jacket, it was my father’s before he died,” Poe explained like this was no big deal. But the revelation stopped Finn in his tracks.

“You gave me your father’s jacket,” Finn replied, stunned. He had thought the flight jacket was just a standard issue jacket and Poe’s would have been replaced.

“Yeah,  it suits you and I wanted you to have something that felt like home. I have all that, for a time that jacket was to remind me that I had a family. It may not have been a blood family but I had one,” Poe explained, wrapping his arms round Finn’s waist. “You needed that,” Poe added, pecking him on the lips. A smile grew across Finn’s face and he pulled the jacket closer around him as Poe pulled away. It did, it always reminded him that he had someone watching over him. By the time they were finished, Finn’s little wardrobe was full but the jacket still took pride of place on the hook.

 

“Finn, buddy!” Jess called out as soon as Finn stepped out into the pilot’s space. It wasn’t officially only for pilots but the group often filled the whole space. Poe was out on a training run with the rest of black squadron but Jess had asked to meet him here. Finn slid onto the table where Jess was sat with some of Red Squadron. “I brought up the fact you didn’t have an official code name with General Organa,” Jess beamed and Finn blushed. He had only mentioned it in passing when the pilots were all calling each other by their role. Jess was Red Two and Poe was Black Leader, he wanted something like that. “We thought we couldn’t just indoctrinate you into a squadron as a pilot as you aren’t an X-Wing pilot so we got you this,” she continued holding up two dog tags on a chain. One had Finn engraved on one side and on the other side had Poe Dameron and Poe’s comm number. The other was just engraved with ‘Black Gunner’ and the date. “You are Poe’s squadron’s gunner so we talked with the guys and they are happy for you to become and official member of the squadron and so on missions you will be able to go with them,” Jess looked so pleased with herself and Finn couldn’t resist wrapping her in a tight embrace. It was like Poe had said, he was finding a place in the world that wasn’t built around the first order. He didn’t need to know who he was before becoming a Stormtrooper. He only needed to know who he was now.

“Why does it have Poe’s name and number on?” Finn questioned as he slid the chain over his head.

“Everyone wears them, they have our emergency contact on just in the case of a life threatening injury. It means that person can be informed if you are injured and if the worst comes to the worst they can make medical decisions if you are unable to,” Jess explained and despite the morbid subject matter, Finn’s smile grew even further. He never had someone like that. If he got hurt then Poe would know and help him.

“One more thing,” Jess stated as Finn got up to thank everyone else at the table. She pulled a flight helmet out of her bag. “It’s time you stopped using Poe’s spare one. It has your name on and your role and the black squadron logo,” Jess explained and Finn couldn’t help hugging her again. The helmet had its place on his dresser and he never took off the tags unless he was showering. And then they were hung carefully on the edge of his mirror. The room was looking more and more lived in as his collections of prized possessions began to grow.

 

Every time Poe went on a mission he seemed to return with either a new injury or a little trinket for Finn’s bookshelf. Every item he brought had a story behind it of a daring rescue or an unusual informant. So the first real mission Finn went on he borrowed some credits and roamed the markets with Poe. He found it, the perfect gift for Poe. It was a necklace but it was a chain necklace sort of like their dog tags, and on it was an engraved tree branch. Poe had told Finn the story of his mother’s adventures with Luke to find the force sensitive tree branches and they had planted one outside of their family home on Yavin 4. Poe had explained that he missed the feeling of sitting in its branches. Finn waited until they got back and Poe was giving him the latest trinket. “I got you this,” Poe beamed unrolling a old and worn map of the systems surrounding Yavin. Last week Poe had commented on the fact Finn’s walls were a little bare so he was remedying that.

“I got you something as well,” Finn simpled timidly but the shock and joy and Poe’s face was enough to bolster his confidence. Finn held out the dog tag and Poe stared at it like it was the answer to ending this war.

“It’s a branch, like,” Poe murmured and Finn nodded. “I love it thank you!” Poe exclaimed pulling it over his neck before pulling Finn in for a kiss.

“I love you,” Finn whispered as they broke off for air.

“You too,” Poe replied before kissing again.


End file.
